Temple Guardian
by Geminigirl83
Summary: TFA--AU Crack!fic Lockdown and Swindle visit a planet in hopes of robbing an ancient temple, but things don’t go according to plan.


Title: Temple Guardian  
Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl  
Rating: M  
Warnings: crack!fic, slash, sticky, misuse of vines  
Summary: (AU) Lockdown and Swindle visit a planet in hopes of robbing an ancient temple, but things don't go according to plan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Written for alienolivia. Came up with this idea.

Lockdown growled in agitation as he stepped out from his ship onto a lush and uncomfortably humid jungle planet. Only a few seconds had passed since he walked out, and condensation was all ready collecting all over his frame, internal fan kicking in to accommodate the stifling heat. Swindle strode out beside him, gazing over the massive, decrepit stone pyramid in front of the ship.

"This better be worth my time, Swindle," Lockdown growled.

"Have a little faith, my friend," Swindle chuckled. "Just imagine all the treasures that could be hidden in this temple, and imagine all the credits we could earn."

Lockdown sighed and rubbed his brow, scanning over the moss covered pyramid. "Something's interfering with my scanners. I can't make out what's inside."

"Guess we'll just have to go and explore then," Swindle beamed.

Lockdown sighed again and followed Swindle up the stone steps. If he wasn't so low on credits, he would have never agreed to this ridiculous mission, which was probably going to end in disaster. He suddenly stopped mid-step when a shape off to the side of the pyramid, slightly hidden in a bundle of vines, caught his attention. Tilting his helm, Lockdown's optics widened as the dark shape stepped out into the sunlight. Soon, another bot, mixed colors of black, gold, and cream with elegant, sexy curves, azure visor flashing, was staring back at him in stony silence. A strange, sweet, intoxicating scent filtered into his olfactory sensors, and he felt his plug stiffening beneath his protective paneling. He wanted the little beauty, badly.

"Lockdown…what are you doing?" Swindle grumbled, glaring back at the motionless bounty hunter. "Let's go."

"You…go on," Lockdown stated, transfixed by the bot in the distance. "Something else has caught my interest."

"Go on…by myself?!" Swindle snapped. "Are you glitched?! Primus only knows what's crawling around in there!"

"Then go wait on the ship!" Lockdown snapped back.

Swindle threw up his arms in frustration and cursed as Lockdown bolted, leaving him alone. The strange mech darted off the pyramid with the bounty hunter following closely behind, shooting off several electric nets. The mech easily dodged the projectiles, vines slithering out his arms and back, snagging branches and lifting him off the ground.

'Heh, a techno-organic,' Lockdown mused to himself.

The strange scent returned, stronger and thicker on his sensors, driving him wild with lust. He clawed his way up a tree after the mech, servo latching around the bot's heel, tugging hard. The bot let out a panicked cry as he was pulled down to the ground and pinned beneath the bounty hunter. Lockdown dove his helm into the crook of the bot's neck, taking in a deep whiff of the mech's scent, causing his circuitry to tingle. Snarling, he grazed his dentals over a few cables, nipping roughly but not breaking the metal skin, laving the bruised areas with his glossa. The bot beneath him whined and bucked, servos digging into the ground, tearing up the grass. The sensual noise drove Lockdown over the edge, and he slammed his lips over the bot's mouth in a frenzied kiss, servo trailing down to grope the mech's groin, shuddering as the plating slid away.

"Slag…you're gorgeous," Lockdown growled. The bot's lips parted in a wanton moan. "I want to eat up every inch of you."

Using his servo and hook, Lockdown lifted the bot's aft up, diving down to devour the mech. The bot clawed at Lockdown's spikes, sending the mech into a violent overload.

His lust clouded processor suddenly cleared, and his entire frame tensed up. What had he just done? In all existence, he had never committed anything as vile as rape. His thoughts were interrupted when vines snaked out from the bot's shoulders over to his arms, legs, and neck, keeping him pinned and helpless. The smaller mech gave Lockdown a sultry grin and caressed his chin.

"I know what you're thinking," the mech chuckled, "and you're wrong. I wanted you, and if I didn't…I could have easily stopped you."

Lockdown struggled to free himself from the vice grip on his body, but the vines proved to be too strong. "Heh…I see that. You got a name, darlin'?"

"Prowl," the mech responded, "and yours?"

"Lockdown," the bounty hunter replied. "So…now what?"

"We continue," Prowl murmured, nuzzling the bounty hunter's jaw, loosening the vines. "Touch me."

Lockdown gave Prowl a toothy grin, and he ran his servos over the smaller mech's body. "You're a needy, pretty little thing."

"I…mmm…can't help it," Prowl moaned, pawing at Lockdown's chassis. "My…organic side…heat cycle…"

Lockdown stilled his servos and frowned. "Wait…does that mean if we interface…you'll get…pregnant?"

Prowl snorted and replied, "Unless we sparkbond you have nothing to worry about."

"So why me?" Lockdown asked. "There was another bot with me."

Prowl smirked, "I liked your appearance." He trailed his fingers over Lockdown's facial markings. "Handsome…exotic…dangerous…and you managed to catch me, so you seemed worthy enough."

Lockdown shuddered as Prowl's heady scent overtook his sensors yet again. "Well, you're quite the smooth talker darlin'." He skimmed his fingers over the mech's aft, loving how the bot writhed against him. "You're getting me all riled up. I want your cute little aft."

"Hmm…not before I get a taste of you," Prowl mewled.

The bounty hunter gasped as vines wrapped around him again, holding him in place as the smaller mech slid down and massaged his groin. Trembling, Lockdown retracted his plating, shouting in bliss. Licking his lips, Prowl hesitantly pulled away the vines binding the larger mech, positioning his aft over Lockdown's hips. The smaller mech screamed as he sank down. Lockdown hissed and rolled Prowl over, hooking the smaller mech's legs over his arms.

"Oh! Ah! Lockdown!" Prowl cried. "I'm so close to overloading!"

"Ngh! Fraggin' Pit! You feel so slaggin' good!" Lockdown groaned.

"Lockdown! Lockdown!" Prowl wailed.

"Yeah, that's it darlin'," Lockdown murmured, nibbling on Prowl's chassis. "Overload for me." He let out another loud shout as vines slithered over his aft. "Primus! Slag! Slag!"

"Lockdown!! Lockdown!!!"

The bounty hunter grunted in pain as a servo slammed over his cheek. "What the frag?!"

Swindle was standing over him, purple shield surrounding them both as shurikens bombarded the protective barrier, one of which was jammed into the side of his helm. The mysterious bot he had been dreaming about, unfortunately, was attacking them.

"Come on," Swindle growled, tugging Lockdown to his pedes. "We need to get out of here before any others show up!"

Lockdown grunted and stumbled back to his ship, braced against Swindle, glancing back at the elegant mech. The bot ceased following them, faceplates etched in a smirk. Lockdown let out a disappointed sigh as the ship's door closed. He made a vow to return and capture the beautiful bot, but for now he needed to remove the shuriken lodged in the side of his head, which was something he wasn't looking forward to.

TBC(?)


End file.
